Winning Her Over
by o0-GummyBears-0o
Summary: Continuation of "Stay with Me" Voldemort is trying to win Ginny's heart. He knows, yet she does not that a prophesy about them and a certain young wizard she once admired. Once she discovers this she must choose, with both men fighting for her love.
1. Ginny's View

Winning Her Over  
  
Note Hey guys this is my first fan-fic so bear with me. I am continuing Lucyferina story, "Stay with Me". If you want to get the whole story read her story first. But I did a re-cap of the last chapter of "Stay with Me" but I made it through a different perspective. Here is a little extra information from the other Lucyferina's story: Blaise and Ginny are planning on getting married and Hermione and Draco are married. Draco is a spy for Dumbledore, like Snape. Blaise and Ginny are planning on doing the same the same thing and becoming death eaters. That is all you need to know for now. Thanks for reading, and please review. Good or Bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I also owe some thanks to Lucyferina for letting me continue her story.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny's heart was pounding uncontrollable as she held Blaise's and Snapes hand. "Tonight is the night," she thought, "I will see Tom and forever be cured of my want for him. I can finally move on." The dark professor sensed her excitement and considered using mind reading to find out, but decided he needed to save all his energy for later. He would need it when blocking Voldemorts stare.  
  
"Are we ready?" asked Blaise nervously as he gently squeezed his girlfriends hand. The professor nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes," Ginny breathed. With a soft pop the trio disappeared. A small crowd had formed all of them wearing black cloaks with masks. "Soon I will be one of them." Blaise and Ginny were both becoming death eaters and both becoming spies for Dumbledore. Ginny's eyes perused the mob, and her heart sank slightly; Tom Riddle was not there. Ginny stared at her feet and tried to remain calm. She cleared all thoughts form her head. The gentle swish of a cloak and the hurry of people to get in their spots brought Ginny to her senses. When she looked up Blaise and herself were in the center of the horseshoe alone. She gulped and took a couple of slow reassuring breaths. The was it; there was no turning back.  
  
As Snape had instructed them, the couple bent on there knees and walked (on their knees) with their heads down and bowed towards the dark shape. Ginny dared not look up no matter how much she wanted to. The walk was painful, but showed devotion and humility. They reached the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his cloak. "HIS cloak," the red head thought. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Voldemort noticed but pretended the opposite.  
  
"Rise," he commanded. The couple rose together.  
  
The Dark Lord turned and addressed the crowd of death eaters. "Tonight you are here to witness the joining of two members: Blaise Zambini and..." he paused and said more tenderly, "Virginia Weasley." He returned his attention back to the couple then looked deeply in to the eyes of Blaise and searched his thoughts.  
  
To Blaise's surprise the Dark Lord did not search for memories of his and his connections with Dumbledore, but instead for those of him and Ginny. He noticed how mature and beautiful the red head had become. He released Blaise and moved to Ginny. He stared into her eyes with those dark slits and felt the girl cringe. He looked into her mind and found memories from her first year. He found the memories to fresh and recently visted. This gave him hope. The Dark Lord broke eye contact and to them, "You have passed your first test. Blaise must now prove his loyalty. Bring the Child." A young muggle girl no older than nine was brought forward. She was bound and gagged, but not blindfolded. The girls eyes were filled with tears as she looked around frantically. Her eyes met with Ginny's. Ginny's heart constricted, but knew she could do nothing. When Blaise brought up his wand to kill the toddler Ginny subtly sent a stunning curse a moment before Blaise sent the killing one. The stunning spell hit her the second before the killing one. The girl keeled over and the killing one missed her, but ginny was the only one who knew.  
  
"Excellent," congratulated Voldemort as he handed Blaise a mask and cloak, "Join the others in the circle. "Virginia," he said gently after Blaise had left, "Why do you cringe at the site of me?"  
  
Her heart was thumping wildly as she answered, "It is your eyes, I cannot see your eyes."  
  
He chuckled, "I can fix that." He blinked and his eyes became green and beautiful. Ginny almost melted.  
  
"Much better," she sighed.  
  
"Well maybe you would like to accompany me to my home so we can catch up on old times. I have not spoken to you in so long. I missed you, Virginia," suggested Voldemort.  
  
"I missed you too, Tom"  
  
He bent slowly towards her mouth. Blaise broke the ranks and the Dark Lord looked up and left Ginny's side. She went into dazed; he still cared for her. Some led her to the ranks of death eaters. She didn't know who her outer self was talking, but she did not comprehend any of it. The next thing she saw was Blaise diving forward and shielding the killing curse form Draco. Snape grabbed her hand and apparated. She realized she was back in the forbidden forest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny." She heard Snape say, "There was nothing I could do."  
  
"Blaise is dead; I now know where I belong." After she said this she apparated.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Well, how did you like it? I will update soon. Please review.  
  
o0-GummyBears-0o 


	2. In his Manor

**Winning Her Over  
**  
Chapter Two  
  
_In his Manor  
_  
Note Hey people thanks to you who reviewed and welcome to those who just joined. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Sorry for all the time it took me to update, but we went on vacation for 10 days so I could not update. But on the Bright side it was a long car drive, I had time to write 3 more chapters. :)  
  
Disclaimer Same as previous chapter...  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
When she arrived at the graveyard all the death eaters were gone. The only person there was a tall dark haired young man; he appeared to be about 18.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes it's me, Ginny."  
  
"Oh Tom," she ran up to him and hugged him, "I have missed you so much."  
  
"How where were we?" though Tom Riddle aloud, "Ah, yes, I was going to take you to my house." He extended his hand. "Shall we go?" Ginny blushed and took his hand.  
  
"We shall," she murmered.  
  
They appeared in a room that had a very cozy appearance. A large bed was in the corner. A fire was crackling merrily in the stone fireplace, casting dancing lights on the dark walls. A soft couch and some armchairs were situated in from of the fireplace.  
  
"You are probably angry with me for what I did with the diary and all. Your friends did not understand," he tactfully did not use their names so not to remind her of her loved ones, "I was going to revive you once I regained my full strength."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I know tom, but I would have given my life for you if you had only asked."  
  
(A/N- Just because Voldemort is telling Ginny this does not mean it is true. Do you trust Voldemort. Let's hope not!)  
  
"Good so there are no hard feelings between us?" In answer Ginny snuggled up against Tom and laid her head on his chest. She looked up and gazed into his dark green eyes. She was hypnotized and all her thoughts were of him. He put his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.  
  
Voldemort looked in Ginny's heart and saw something was missing. There were only two people who could fill that hole. He had to be the one to reach her first. Voldemort knew as the prophesy had said: the one who could fill her heart would have a weapon in the war. Tom looked down at her and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. She lay her head back on his chest and breathed deeply. Her eyes closed and breaths evened. He gently carried her to his bed and tucked her in.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up and found herself in a strange bed. She felt a warm body bedizen her. Her first instinct was panic, but then she realized Tom would never hurt her. Even if he was Lord Voldemort he had learned to respect her. Suddenly she woke from her trance, the previous nights events flooded back to her.  
  
Blaise was dead. The little girl was lying somewhere, probably still knocked-out. Draco, Snape, and Hermione were probably worried sick about her. Currently she was lying beside the Dark Lord himself. Ginny quietly slipped out of bed and walked towards the door. She noticed as she got closer to the door each step seemed to get harder. Panting slightly was gave up. She tried apparating but that did not work either. "Darn."  
  
At that moment Tom stirred. Immediately she felt drawn to him. As quietly as possible she climbed back into the bed. Ginny raked her mind and tried to think of how to escape. Tom stirred again and woke up. He rolled on his side and looked in to her eyes. All thoughts of escape disappeared, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad," she thought then remembered, "That is how I described Harry in my first year." Again her mind went blank and carefree, she inched towards him.  
  
He pulled her towards him and whispered, "I love you." Before she could answer him he kissed her, then said, "You will find some clothes for you in the bathroom. I have some business to attend to, if you need me feel free to come and get me." Voldemort got up and walked out of the room. Ginny proceeded to the bathroom and found it to be very spacious. It was more of a pool than a bathtub. Ginny locked the door and turned on different spouts. She adjusted the temperature and watched the tub fill in about ten seconds. Next she turned on the bubbles. Soon the pool became a colorful cloud of bubbles.  
  
Ginny dived in a swam around for a bit. She looked for a drain, but sadly could not find one. Nothing in this house seemed to lead to outside. When she was done she climbed out and the water disappeared into think air. The little hope she had faded slightly.  
  
Ginny found a fresh set of pale blue robes and tried them on. They fit her well and obviously were expensive. It was a fitted style of robes and had a beautiful intricate beaded work on it. The fabric was soft and finely woven.  
  
Ginny heard a low grumble and realized how hungry she was. She walked to the door and this time shoud could open it. Tom must have removed the spell. She stepped out into the hall and began her search for the kitchen.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I will update again soon. I already had 3 more chapters written, I just have to type them. Please review and check back. Thanks. 


	3. House Elves

**Winning Her Over**  
  
Chapter Three  
  
_House Elves_  
  
Note Hey people thanks to you who reviewed and welcome to those who just joined. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own characters or settings from HP books. Those are JK Rowlings.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Ginny crept cautiously into the hall. There was not a sound in the house. "Do does he expect me to find the kitchen, or anything else for that matter." She thought angrily to herself. She walked as quietly as she could, but her footsteps echoed in the vast hall. She dared not looked in any of the rooms for fear of what she might find.  
  
From one of the rooms she heard crying and a house elf came stumbling out of the room.  
  
Ginny was shocked, "Winky! What are you doing here?"  
  
Winky's large eyes were full of tears. The elf collapsed at Ginny's feet and sobbed loudly. Ginny sat down beside the elf and patted her on the back comfortingly. After Winky calmed down a bit Ginny asked, "How did you get here, Winky?"  
  
The elf took a shaky breath and said, "I was looking for a family to serve. After I became sober and all, that is. No one wanted an elf that had already been given clothes. Then I got an offer from... from..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "...You-Know-Who..." The elf took a few more reassuring breathes and continued, "Dobby warned me not to and told me how bad it was to be a servant of a dark wizard. I thought he was just being Dobby, the crazy house elf. Now I understand what he meant." Winky shuddered and shook. "There are so many secrets I keep, things that affect peoples lives. I want to talk to Dumbledore or Dobby... but no I am a good house elf. I will keep my masters secrets." The Little elf mopped her faces with the rag she was wearing and finally stopped crying. Ginny decided not to question her further on this subject.  
  
"Winky, could you please show me to the kitchen."  
  
"Certainly, Miss," Winky bowed deeply and took the girls hand and led her to a large kitchen. A couple of house elves where hurrying around. None looked happy as they had at Hogwarts.  
  
"What would you like, young lady?" asked an old elf.  
  
"Just some oatmeal with a little sugar, please," replied Ginny kindly. Winky took Ginny to a table and pulled up a chair. In a few minutes she found a steaming bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk in front of her.  
  
"If you need any help, just call my name," Winky said then hurried off to help the other elves. When Ginny finished she got up and thanked the elves then turned to Winky and said,  
  
"Where is you Master?" At this many elves muttered darkly among themselves.  
  
Winky pointed with a shaking finger, "At the end of that corridor." Ginny tiptoed down the dark corridor and knocked on the door at the end.  
  
"Who is it?" a smooth, silky voice replied although he already knew. He could feel her presence.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Come in, darling." The door opened. He stood up and approached her. "You look beautiful." She felt as if he was hypnotizing her, but at these works she forgot her worries. She pulled her close and kissed her, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her right up to him. She reached up and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Now what was it you were going to ask me?" He whispered.  
  
"I was wondering how I am to find my way around."  
  
"Well," he said bringing her to a chair and sitting down. She sat down on his lap and looked up at him, "I could give you a house elf as your personal servant."  
  
"That would be wonderful. I met one downstairs named Winky. Can she be my servant?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Of course," the Dark Lord answered, "WINKY!" I house elf poped oout of nowhere and bowed and remained bent over until Tom spoke again, "You are to be Virginia's maid. You will take orders from her and make sure she is happy."  
  
"Yes, master." Said the house elf.  
  
"You are dismissed." The house elf disappeared, and the dark lord returned his attention back to Ginny. She went back into her trance. "Anything else you want?" She did not answer except by kissing him.  
  
A death eater apparated and saw the couple. He did not recognize either of the "teenagers." When the couple realized he was there, the girl got up and stood by the door, behind the man.  
  
"Where is the Dark Lord?" the death eater asked. Voldemort decided to test the loyalty of this man.  
  
"I do not know." He replied.  
  
The death eater looked frustrated and said, "You are no use." He turned around and faced Ginny. "Hey, I recognize you, weren't you the one who the dark lord has chosen as his wife. The dark lord will be very angry to hear you have been with another boy." The man grinned maniacally. "I won't tell if you don't." The man lunged and Ginny and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Crucio," Tom yelled turning back in to himself. "Apologize to my future wife." The man shrieked and writhed on the floor, but Voldemort would not lift the curse.  
  
"I didn't –"he gasped, "know...She was- I-am-sorry."  
  
"That is not good enough," bellowed the Dark Lord, "Winky," he called and the elf appeared, "Take Virginia away from here."  
  
"Follow me," squeaked the house elf. Ginny needed not urging. She knew what was coming after the torture and didn't want to witness it. Winky led her to her room.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?"  
  
"I think so," panted Ginny.  
  
Winky looked worried, "Young mistress, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I believe the Dark Lord is controlling you. It happened to my old master and I am not going to let it happen to you."  
  
"But Tom loves me-"Ginny tried to say, but Winky cut her off and said.  
  
"Not for the reasons you think..." Winky stopped, "I must not tell my master's secrets."  
  
"Winky, I am your Mistress. Tell me why he loves me," Ginny ordred.  
  
Winky gulped then said, "A prophesy was said that who you decide to love, either Harry or Voldmort will have a great weapon in the war."  
  
"But I think I already love the Dark Lord," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"No, Ginny, you do not. He is trying to make you believe that with his hypnotizing. Don't fall for it. Voldemort has not compassion in his body and you can't give I to him."  
  
Ginny pondered this and realized that this was true. She did feel like he was controlling her. Her love for him was not more than a school girl crush. "What will I do?" cried Ginny.  
  
"Well, don't worry whatever happens, you won't die at least till the final battle," Winky said in a would-be-calm voice. "Then he will either take you as his wife or kill you mercilessly." Ginny was not at all comforted by this thought. She knowe she must choose between Tom and her family. If she choose one it meant abandoning the other. For Ginny that was not really a choice. She must choose her family, but that meant she must consider Harry.  
  
"Sure, he is kind, brave, and good-looking," Ginny admitted to herself, "but can I love him? I must at least try, or I destine my family to death." Finally she spoke aloud to Winky, "How will I get away from here and not endanger those I love."  
  
"It's dangerous, but I think I have a plan," Winky said.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Did you enjoy? Please tell me what you think. Review, Review, Review! 


	4. Two Children

Winning Her Over  
  
Chapter Four  
  
_Two Children_  
  
Note Hey people thanks to you who reviewed and welcome to those who just joined. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Did you know typing is very boring... I love writing and thinking of stories, but the tedious typing, kills me. I wish I could just zap them onto the computer. Maybe I can find a wizard who can do that for me... I wish!  
  
Disclaimer J.K. Rowling is an absolute genius. She came up with all the settings and characters in my story, except Voldemorts house and Emily.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Ginny lay awake pondering what she would do. Presently the Dark Lord Lay beside her. Winky told her she could help her if she got a little help from people on the outside. Ginny was noticed how much Winky had changed since she stopped drinking butterbeer and became slave to he-who-must-not- be-named. Ginny knew she must escape, but when she rolled over and found her too was awake. Her mind went blank.  
  
"Virginia?" he murmured.  
  
"What?" she whispered in reply.  
  
"I have been thinking," Tom Riddle continued, "I need a childe, an heir to my rule of power. This child must have both power and beauty."  
  
"What?!! Now?" Ginny somehow broke away from his enchanting spell.  
  
He smiled and reached out to touch Ginny's cheek. Her eyes glazed over and she snuggled closer to Voldemort then said, "Of course I will carry our child."  
  
"I am glad you agree. We will speak more of this in the morning." Then he commanded, "Sleep." Immediately, Ginny fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When Ginny awoke the next morning she was in the arms of Tom. He was gently stroking her hair. "Virginia," her whispered, "Are you awake?"  
  
"I am," she replied.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, "You're pregnant!" He paused and when Ginny did not respond he said, "Aren't you excited? We are having a baby!"  
  
"Of course I'm excited; just a little shocked. That's all." She answered. Yes, shocked was the right word. Actually it was putting it mildly. Ginny remembered nothing after Voldemort said 'sleep.'  
  
"If you are still tired, Virginia, you can go back to sleep," he said as he stood up. "I have some business to attend to." When he left the room Ginny called her house elf.  
  
"What can I do for Miss Ginny?"  
  
"Winky, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations-wait... By the Dark Lord. You are carrying the Dark Lords child?" Winky shouted. Ginny just nodded. "Well" said Winky very business like and completely unhouse-elfish. "This might actually help with the escape plan. Let me explain..."  
  
Ginny thought the plan was crazy, but it might work. Draco would come and tell Voldemort all about Hermione and try to get him to mention Ginny being pregnant. Once the Dark Lord did, Draco would question whether or not it was wise to raise the child around so many dangers. He would then offer to take Ginny back to be cared for by his wife. (Hermione.)  
  
Ginny waited patiently on her bed with Winky beside her.  
  
"He should be calling you any minute, Mistress," Winky said.  
  
One minute later Ginny heard her name being called, "Virginia!" Ginny held Winky's hand and they apparated to the office.  
  
"There you are Virginia," the Dark Lord greeted. He motioned for her to sit beside him. Immediately she fell into her normal trace. When Ginny sat beside him he put his hand around her back and glued their lips together.  
  
Draco cleared his throat with a little, "hem, hem."  
  
Tom pulled away from Ginny and said, "I have decided it is not safe for you here while you are carrying the child. You will be going with Draco to be watched over by his wife, Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh Tom, I will miss you, but if it is for our baby, I will do it." Giny put extra emphasis on "our." Tom wrapped his arms around her and gave her one last kiss. He whispered in her ear as she stood up to leave,  
  
"I put a spell on the child to speed up its development. It will be born in one months time." Ginny nodded in response and stood up. "Go with Mr. Malfoy, take Winky with you."  
  
When Ginny took their hands she whispered, "Take me to the graveyard." The three apparated.  
  
When they arrived Draco questioned, "Why are we here in the graveyard?"  
  
"That girl is not dead; she is just stunned. I stunned her before the killing curse hit her. I have been trying to get back here." Ginny told them. Soon they came upon a girl that was still stunned.  
  
"Wow, Mistress, that was a strong stunning spell; she is still out cold," Winky said.  
  
Ginny replied, "It had to be if I wanted her heart to stop beating for a minute." Ginny walked over and revived the girl.  
  
"Not more of you?" the 10 year old girl said weakly.  
  
"Shhh..." Ginny comforted the child, "What is you name?"  
  
"Emily," the girl trembled.  
  
Ginny smiled kindly, "Where do you live?"  
  
"At New Hope Children's Home."  
  
"Is that around here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not, they took me far away," the Emily replied.  
  
"Do you know where New Hope is?"  
  
"No," Emily sobbed.  
  
"Well you can come with us then. We promise not to hurt you." Emily looked up at Ginny and blinked away her tears. Ginny smiled, "My name is Ginny. Here let me carry you; you must still be weak." When she stood up Draco glared at her, but said nothing. When they held hands they all apparated. Ginny was surprised when they turned up in a little, cozy, cottage.  
  
"Hermione," called Draco. A young woman came running into the room. She embraced Draco and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ginny!" She shrieked as she hugged her. "I was so worried about you. Draco explained everything. Was the Dark Lord horrible to you?"  
  
"Actually, he was quite hospitable to me. Although most of my time I with him, I was in a trance. Oh and I forgot to introduce you to this little girl. Her name is Emily. She is a muggle, but I just don't want the ministry to wipe her memory."  
  
"Of course we don't," Hermione said in a loud voice drowning out his feeble attempts to say something on the matter." Hermoine glared at her husband and he shrunk back, "Right, Draco."  
  
"Oh I suppose," he said grudgingly.  
  
Suddenly Hermione burst out, "Is that Winky?"  
  
"Yes," the elf answered.  
  
"But How?" Hermione asked. Winky sat down and began to explain the story. Ginny decide this was a good time to go settle Emily in. Ginny took her to the spare bedroom and tucked her in.  
  
Once Emily was comfortable Ginny said, "I will go get you something to eat. You must be starving. You have not eaten in days. Just wait here." A minute later Ginny returned with some warm soup and some chocolate milk.  
  
"How did you do that so fast?" the young girl asked. Ginny explained how she was a witch. Then Emily said, "Sometimes I can do magic." Ginny laughed imagining some silly muggle trick.  
  
"Show me you trick," Ginny requested.  
  
"I don't know how I do it but once when I was really mad at this girl I turned her hair purple. One time I fell out of a tree and slowed down in midair like I had a parachute or something," Emily explained. Ginny was shocked. Could this girl be a witch too?  
  
"Well that is very astounding," Ginny said when she recovered, "but I think you should get some rest. Here take this." Ginny handed the child a dreamless potion. "Sleep well." She turned off the light and exited the room.  
  
Ginny entered the other room. Snape who had arrived minutes ago greeted her, "Welcome back. I have been so worried about you. Come and sit down. We have some important matters to discuss.  
  
Ginny obliged and sat down Snape continued, "We need to duscuss your education. You do wish to continue it, don't you?" Ginny nodded. Snape said, "Well we can not allow you to resume classes with your peers, but starting next year (Ginny had already finished her 5th year) you may join in private classes with Hermoine."  
  
"That would be wonderful," Ginny said.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you don't mind."  
  
"By the way," Ginny announced, "That young girl says she has some magic when she was angry before. Do you think she could be a witch?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Hmm..." thought Snape, "Dumbledore said he will be sending out the letters in a weeks time. You will find out them. Sorry that I have to leave so soon, but the staff are having a meeting on your private education and I must not be late."  
  
'Thank you professor." Ginny said as he apparated.  
  
Suddenly a wave of sickness came over Ginny and she excused herself to bed.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and check back. Thanks.


End file.
